fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredith Harada
Meredith Harada is a mage of Celestial Dawn and despite her many protests, she has been appointed the main caretaker of the guild house alongside Cruz Tran. As such Meredith is usually working alongside Jameson to work out where and how the guild's income is to be distributed. Appearance Meredith is a very attractive woman with a developing hour glass figure that she displays with an open gray shirt that reveals her ample bosom and red mesh shirt along with a matching gray skirt that stops just a bit above her knees. She typically wears open toed sandals though she will occasionally wear short high heeled shoes. Her silver hair is typically kept up in a bun leaving two bangs to frame her face, and her piercing blue-green eyes. Personality Personality wise, Meredith is one of the more level headed members of the guild alongside Shou, Nora, and Seiji usually seen keeping everybody under control during one of their drunken charades. Though she is a kind and generous person, Meredith isn't above letting her guild mates make fools out of themselves when drunk smiling while they do so. Despite that she is usually the first to make sure they don't seriously injure themselves or anyone else. Because of her kind attitude and their similar personal background, Meredith gets along great with Hanz and has become a big sister figure to him. Outside of missions, the two can be seen hanging around the guild house talking about whatever. History Meredith was abandoned, either by her mother or father she can't remember, when she was only 3 during one of Bellum's magic wars. Though some have told her that her parents may have been killed in battle, Meredith is sure that her parents weren't soldiers. Because of the war, Meredith was placed in a house with other children orphaned because of the war where she stayed for the remainder of the war which lasted for at least 3 years. Afterwards she, along with two other children, was taken in by a couple who couldn't have children and stayed there until her 17th birthday when she decided to leave and become a mage. Her adoptive parents reluctantly allowed her to leave though not without her staying for one more week. After traveling as a wandering mage on her own and visiting other countries, Meredith eventually came across Celestial Dawn and became a member not long afterwards. Magic & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Meredith puts her small stature to use in close combat by constantly moving during combat. Because of her low level of strength, Meredith combines her close combat with her magic skills, teleporting her fists in multiple weak spots that she would normally never be able to hit. Though her individual punches are tolerable, the many number of blows she can dish out add up the amount of damage she deals out. '''Impressive Speed: '''Because of her lacking physical prowess, Meredith trained herself to be as fast as she could possibly get without the use of her '''Teleportation Magic. As such, Meredith is a remarkably fast and agile fighter, capable of moving at speeds greater than regular humans could possibly achieve without the aid of magical assistance. In spite of that, Meredith is comparably slower than her guild mates. Surprising Endurance: 'Despite her small stature and build, Meredith can take a surprising amount of pain allowing her to continue to fight. While not capable of shrugging off multiple attacks at once, she can retain consciousness even after sustaining serious amounts of damage. 'Teleportation Magic '(瞬身の魔法 ''Shunshin no Mahō): Meredith takes great pride in her skill with teleportation, being the one to send out Celestial Dawn's members when a job requires them to travel to an entirely different country. Meredith is skilled enough in teleportation to imbue lacrima's or simple rings with what could be considered a "return address" in them, allowing Celestial Dawn members to quickly return to the guild house. Meredith can also reverse this technique, choosing to send to send someone to a sometimes predetermined destination or somewhere random. 'Shockwave Magic '(衝撃波魔法 Shōgekiha Mahō): Meredith's offensive magic, this magic allows her to sent out shock-waves of varying magnitude. Meredith is capable of using shock-waves to interrupt certain spells by intercepting and disturbing their patterns, throw off her opponents equilibrium by causing shock-waves near their ear canals, and even cause earthquakes. *'Rumble Fist: '''Concentrating shock-waves around her fist, this allows Meredith to potentially shatter whatever she comes in contact with whether it be magical or physical. While not a particularly violent fighter, Meredith has used this to severely cripple opponents to end a fight quickly. *'Disorient: *'Ground Disruption:' Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Celestial Dawn